Fire Emblem Oneshots
by ExDeltaShadowz
Summary: For lack of a better name. A collection of one-shots written by yours truly.
1. Chapter 1

Hey all. I decided to try my hand at writing something other than FE Labs.

Lyuna: In other words, she's lost her mind and decided to type out some cheesy romance story with OOC characters.

Hey! Only ONE character is OOC! Don't go and make a mountain out of a molehill! –grumbles-

Um, this will probably be the first of a series of one-shots. And this story is part 1 of 2.

Lyuna: She was too lazy to type out part 2.

I wish my muse was nicer. Oh well. Oh yeah, I'm not exactly a huge fan of Innes, so...

--

**Fire Emblem One-shots**

--

I no longer remember when I fell for you. Sad, isn't it?  
Could it be at Jehanna, where you recruited me again despite the fact that I was on the side of the enemy? Or does it date back even further, to when my gaze first met yours from across the room? Before I knew of your flamboyant personality?  
I can no longer remember. Sad, isn't it?  
I whine about my unpaid wages every day. To be truthful, I don't truly care about them. But if I don't bring SOME money back to my money-minded father in Carcino, he'll most definitely kill me. And I don't fancy rotting in a grave with the Revenants, thank you very much.  
Just yesterday, Aiko caught me talking to myself, worrying about my unhealthy obsession for you and exactly how to phrase my confession. She startled me so much, I fell halfway out of the tree I sat in. Not exemplary mercenary behaviour. She then proceeded to trick me into blurting out the truth. That I've fallen head over heels for you.  
Just goes to show what you do to me.  
Right now, I am watching as you converse with the fat-headed prince of Frelia before we head into Darkling Woods. How I long to walk over to you, to interrupt your conversation, to take you into my arms... But no. You are simply my employer and I your escort. So I watch you silently from the shadows, wishing with all my heart that I had been born a prince.  
I wish I could stop this heartache.  
Why must I be tortured so?  
"Rennac."  
I blink. "H-huh? Oh, Aiko. Hello."  
"You're glaring so hard at Prince Innes, if looks could kill, he'd either be lying on his deathbed or in the medic tent."  
"I wish they could..." I reply listlessly.  
Aiko lets out an exasperated sigh. "Listen Rennac. I'm not exactly fond of Prince Innes the Fat-Headed either and Princess L'Arachel definitely deserves better. So when we get in there, apart from protecting the princess from monsters, I want you to protect her from the prince. Don't let the representative of Frelia even come within sight. You got that?"  
I am, of course, only too happy to obey. "No problem. I'll most definitely do my best."  
"Good." She turns to leave, then stops and turns. "By the way, try and squeeze in a confession, 'kay?"  
She is gone before I realise the meaning behind her words.  
Tiresome tacticians.  
Your conversation with the prince ends. He strides off.  
It is then that I choose to reveal myself.  
"Princess L'Arachel, Aiko has given me my post. I am to guard you and ensure that you come to no harm." I yawn, feigning boredom.  
You appear not to hear me. I take a closer look, wondering why.  
Ah.  
You are preoccupied with your staffs and staves.  
I sigh and move to help you. You flash me one of your brilliant smiles as I pass you a Restore staff.  
My heart melts at the sight of it.  
I cough embarrassedly in an attempt to hide the small flush on my face and repeat my words.  
This time you frown slightly and mutter something about my presence being a burden to you.  
I feel my heart solidify and shatter into a million pieces.  
I shrug it off and act nonchalant instead, retorting with, "Well, I don't exactly feel happy about this arrangement either, Princess! There isn't anything to poach in there!"  
I am lying, obviously. If there is only one thing I can steal in Darkling Woods, it is your heart. Just as you stole mine.

--

Aiko is the tactician. I thought it would be fun if there was a tactician in FE8.

Lyuna: Blah, blah, blah...

-glares- Reviews, please.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey again. I am so going to regret typing this. And sorry about the last chapter; something went wrong with my Microsoft Word. And even better, I have no idea how to fix it except type it out again. No thanks! Just put up with it, 'kay?

And I think I made Rennac and L'Arachel OOC by accident. Either that or I got possessed while I was writing. Sigh. How do you pronounce her name, anyway? And is Flux counted as a curse or vulgarity? Hopefully not.

This is to be read as part 2 of the previous chapter. I think I shot Rennac with a Cupid's Bow in this one.

-_-_-

**Fire Emblem One-shots**

-_-_-

Aiko gives the signal. Everybody starts forward. So do you. Thus I follow closely behind you, shooting the occasional dark glare at the chauvinistic prince of Frelia. He gets the hit and stays far, far away, shooting me a glare of his own.

Aiko sees this and smirks, then gives the order to split up and take out the 'resurrected fiends', as you would describe them. Of course, I am in your group, but the prince Innes is not.

Thanks, Aiko.

"Come, Rennac! Let us do our best in vanquishing those fiends!"

Never before have I been so glad to hear you call me to arms. I pretend to sigh and grumble, but I draw my blade with a secret smile. You see it despite my efforts to hide it and exclaim delightedly that you are glad to see that I am coming around to your style of thinking. That is not the reason behind my smile, princess. Remembering Aiko's words, I try to tell you why, but a stupid, senseless Gargoyle tries to launch a sneak attack and is promptly blasted to ashes with your Light magic.

That is when I remember the blade in my hand and my surroundings. We are on a battlefield.

The moment of truth goes '_POOF_!' in my face.

Trying to ignore my hurting heart, I raise my blade, ready to defend you to the death.

We fight, side by side, in perfect co-operation. You handle any sneak attacks and I take out the monsters that get past your Light magic. Imagining that the monsters have the face of Prince Innes helps me kill them more brutally. Need I wonder why?

We are quick and efficient. Soon, almost all of the monsters that dared to challenge us are no more. To add emphasis to my previous sentence, I stab a Mogall deep in its eye. It lets out an unearthly, bloodcurdling scream before crumbling into dust. Smiling bitterly, I turn to face you. You are finishing off a Bael with a well-placed Lightning and finesse.

Suddenly, I hear clicking sounds. The clicking of bones.

I turn again, stance stiffening. A Bonewalker approaches you and, for a moment, I relax. A walking skeleton ought to be no problem, right?

Then, for a heart-stopping split second, my eyesight becomes painfully accurate.

Dripping from the tip of its sword is a murky purple liquid.

Poison.

"No." I hear my voice whisper. Suddenly, I find myself running towards you, blade twirling so fast in my hand it becomes a blur. You notice not the blade of the Bonewalker, so close to slicing into your porcelain skin...

_No._

_I won't let that happen._

I leap forward to close the distance.

My blade comes down.

There is a loud crunch-like sound as the Elder magic binding the skeleton disappears, causing the Bonewalker to fall in on itself. For a moment, pride is all I feel.

It soon gives way to dizziness.

There is a distinct dampness on the sleeve of my sword arm.

Feeling light-headed, I bring my arm up. The cloth around it is soaked through and dripping purple. There is a gash present on my arm. It doesn't take me long to put the pieces of the jigsaw together. That fluxing Bonewalker must have landed an underhand blow on me while I killed it.

The effects of adrenaline are wearing off. I can feel the toxin coursing through my bloodstream. A wave of nausea hits me, but I hold it back and look around us.

No more monsters.

No more danger.

Best of all, no Prince Innes, either.

Good.

I allow myself to collapse onto the ground. Black eats away at my vision, but I remain conscious long enough to hear you let out a shocked cry – for me? – and to feel something warm fall upon my forehead.

Nothingness. My consciousness has been swimming in nothingness for a long time. At least an hour, maybe two.

Perhaps I am dead.

Died without confessing.

That's a cheery thought.

Then a sudden flash of light cuts through my world of darkness and I am alerted to pain in a million and one places. Ow. Not good. What kind of lousy mercenary escort am I?

Wincing, I open my eyes. I am... in the healing tent? I'm... not dead? I blink slowly, trying to clear my blurred vision. Why...? Why am I alive, not...?

My vision clears and I find myself staring into the concerned faces of Aiko and you. "Rennac! Good, you're awake! For a moment there, we thought the poison had reached your heart!" cries a relieved Aiko. You simply smile, for once at a loss for words. "I'll go tell the others!" the tactician shouts and then she dashes out of the tent, leaving the two of us together. Alone.

I think she did this _on purpose_.

We sit together in awkward silence. Finally, I muster the courage to clear my throat and ask, "Er, Princess L'Arachel, did you get injured when I was unconscious?" You shake your head quietly.

_Nice_ going, Rennac. What kind of fool am I?!

"Well...! Seeing as you're feeling better, Rennac, I suppose I shall take my leave now! Farewell, Rennac." You stand up and turn to leave. The words escape my mouth before I have time to think. "P-princess L'Arachel! W-wait!"

You turn and, for a moment, I see a gleam of curiosity and hope in your eyes. "Yes?"

"Er, I've been m-meaning to talk to you about... A-about... um..."

AGH! Stupid, stupid, stupid!

You frown. "Rennac, I'm surprised that you can still think about your wages at a time like this."

My brain is shouting for me to shut up and go along with the wages excuse. My defensive mechanism is about to do so.

For once, I shut out the intellectual and dominant side of me and listen to my heart. "No, Princess. This... isn't about my wages."

The frown disappears, only to be replaced by a shocked expression, then one of worry. "This isn't about your wages?! Rennac, you must be delirious! Perhaps I didn't fully purge the poison from your body!"

I watch with a slight smile as you snatch up your Restore staff. You raise it, then falter as you ask why I am staring and smiling at you. Of course, clever old me answers without thinking. "Nothing. Just thinking that I'm lucky to be blessed with an angel."

"That's it. You must be delirious."

"N-no, wait! Princess L'Arachel, I'm not delirious!"

I pause for a short breath. I am about to continue with my words when I catch sight of your eyes. Reflected in them are emotions I have never seen directed at me from you before. One is concern, another is hurt. The last one is so unexpected it makes me bite back a gasp. It... It can't be... Perhaps it is my own emotions I see reflected in your eyes... I-it's not possible, but...

Reflected in your eyes is love.

I take in another sharp breath, then exhale. I now know what to say to you. "And I can prove it, too. Go ahead and try to use your Restore staff on me, Princess."

You raise your staff with a triumphant smile and chant the spell needed to invoke the magic of the staff. The chant is, of course, worded correctly, but the ruby red healing gem is unresponsive. You frown.

"That's strange... I am sure I would never get the chant wrong..."

I smirk. "There's your proof, Princess. The Restore staff can't be used on a perfectly healthy person."

A flicker of hope sparks to life in your eyes. I slide out of bed. Here goes nothing and everything. The... moment of truth... Ugh... Why does it feel like a million butterflies are breeding in my stomach?

I walk nearer to you, trying to remain calm. "P-princess L'Arachel, I h-have to tell you something."

So much for calm.

You cock your head curiously. Off topic; I find your facial expression cute. On topic; I'm being reduced to nothing but a stuttering brunette. I take in a deep breath to calm my nerves. "I-it's something I've been meaning to tell you for a long time. I... Um, I... I, err..."

OF ALL TIMES TO BE TONGUE-TIED, WHY NOW!?

I close my eyes, breathe in slowly and steel myself. My eyes open. "I love you, Princess L'Arachel and frankly, even if you don't return my feelings, I'll always consider you as the only girl who has successfully stolen my heart."

Ack. That sounds cheesier out loud than it did in my head. I'm almost afraid to see your reaction.

Imagine my surprise when I feel a pair of warm arms fling themselves around my neck. The Restore staff lays forgotten on the ground. A smile tugs at the end of my lips. We share the same feelings, after all. Almost unconsciously, I lean forward, closing the distance between us...

When Aiko finally returns to the tent, she freezes, turns and runs whooping out of the tent, shouting something that sounds suspiciously like, "Yes! I knew it! Joshua, you owe me 2000 gold coins!"

But even that doesn't damper my spirits. After all, I hold the princess of my heart in my arms. I have made a successful confession. The best part?

I am kissing the princess I hold in my embrace and you are kissing me back.

-_-_-

I have absolutely no idea what came over me when I wrote this. Reviews, please!


End file.
